splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tim Remastered
'Splat Tim Remastered(Known as Splat Tim '''the Remake in US) is a remake/reboot of the first game in the ''Splat Tim series. Remastered ''was developed by Preet Design and published by Rebellion. It is slated to be released June 1 2019 for all regions, and is to be available on steam.The game chronicles Splat Tim's adventure through the ruins of the Inkpocalypse on his quest to make the world better. ''Splat Tim Remastered ''was directed and created by Masahiro Sakurai (As he had grown tired of working on serious game projects), who is most famous for making the hit video game series ''Super Meme Bros Brawl & Knuckles(Featuring Dante from the DMC series). '' Plot ''Remastered's plot is almost unrecognizable from the plot of the first, because they wanted to mess around with the series' fans. The plot kicks off like the original, with the mutations and splat people and crap, but soon after acquiring his signature pistol Tim gets marauded by splat mutants, those who were unable to survive the forces of the whatever it was. He is asked by a dying man to take the Gun and "Do It" to save the world. Tim agrees, and the man thanks tim, saying that he could finally leave in peace. Soon, he comes across a large entity with the appearance of a penguin (although it claims to be an eagle), who attacks Tim. Once defeated, he wakes up and we find out that his name is Dedede, and he was brainwashed by the Demon Queen Nico. She has taken over the minds of the Wasteland's most powerful warriors, and it's up to Tim, Dedede, and any allies they meet to Do It. Tim and his gang eventually make it to Nico's Demon Lair in the long-lost extinct kingdom of Lucretia, and confront Nico. She reveals her plan to destroy all universes, and end all of creation, but is stopped by none other than Vladimir Putin, a recurring enemy of Tim and his friends, who intends to stop the world from being destroyed as he wishes to control it. Tim uses Nico's confusion to attack, and eventually deals a finishing blow. In the true ending, achieved after collecting the six Golden Screwdrivers, a desperate Nico absorbs energy from various low-quality anime and manga to power herself up and become Pure Nico. After a grueling final boss fight, Tim Does It, and Nico is banished to the Rice Fields. The bad ending shows Tim dip into a deep depression due to Nico subtly influencing his mind and eventually commits suicide. In the true ending, however, Tim instead looks out over the wasteland, smoking weed with his friends as he watches new life spring up from the ashes of Inkling civilization. It is here that Tim finds out truly what it means to Do It. Gameplay Splat Tim Remastered is a third-person shooter, just like the original. However, this version has a lot more platforming elements involved. In the game, you control Tim as he ventures through the wasteland. All of the missions are non-linear and have multiple ways of reaching the goal of the level, as per usual. During the first mission, Tim acquires the Pistol, his first weapon. Tim can acquire weapons from loadouts in every stage.Tim can jump, double jump, roll, or duck in order to evade enemy attacks, and controls just like the original. Tim's health is measured using his Health Gauge, which depletes when he's hurt. He can restore health by using items he's made or found. Every "mission set" is capped off with a boss fight against one of Nico's lackeys. Weapons SMGs * MP5 * MAC-10 Assault rifles * SG 552 * AKM Sniper rifles * G3 Pistols * Desert eagle Shotguns * M4 Heavy weapons * Flamethrower Development When Sakurai overheard Kojima complaining about having to keep making Splat Tim games, he stepped in and offered to take his place.Development for Splat Tim Remastered took around 3 months.The game was developed on the Left 4 dead source engine because Sakurai hates unity. Reception Splat Tim Remastered received positive reviews and is currently sitting at an 87% on Metacritic and an 89% on GameRankings. IGN's review was rushed as usual and gave it a 3.5/10 because it didn't have any attractive women. (Obviously, they didn't look very hard...) Trivia *Konami tried to sue Preet Design because a pile of wreckage formed a middle finger facing the Konami logo. AGAIN. *The game's rating is "T" because all of the "M" rated content was Censored in all version,with PEGI rating it 12 and CERO rating it B *Preet Design's current CEO (Name Classified), has confirmed that ''Splat Tim Remastered ''is actually an alternate timeline of the series that will be expanded upon with Splat Tim: Paradise Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Remastered Series